Krovsk
Krovsk is a city with a sinister reputation and rightfully so as outsiders tend to disappear regularly. These disappearances normally just elicit a shrug and a knowing look from the locals. Settlement Layout Krovsk has an unusual layout as if construction was done by a madman. Unlike most towns in Russ, Krovsk, does not have major walls or defensive structure in the town and does not seem to have a guard force or military presence. Sections of the town are walled off and locals tend to treat those areas as if they don't exist. To further compound issues much of the town has been built within the local forest with only a small nobles district being built upon a hill. The city can be broken down into several small districts: * The Tombs: The Locals call the walled in sections of the city The Tombs but generally do not say much else. If one were to ask the local officials you would get a dozen different answers ranging from a plague to other more unsettling statements. In truth the Tombs are entry ways into the Fey Realm, more specifically the Unseelie Court. * The Shade: A blanket term for areas of the town that are built into the forest. Generally speaking they are pleasant enough areas where the majority of the townsfolk live. However, those that are not local tend to feel as if they are being watched. * The Promenade: The main part of the city where the taverns (all 4 of them), shops, and inns. This is also were locals tend to hold festivals and farmers markets. * The Gilded Halls: The nobles district of Krovsk that has been built centrally and up on a hill the Gilded Halls are the most prominent structures in the town. Though there are few nobles that live in the town they treat the local populace very well. * The Outskirts: Most of the food and materials for the city come from the surrounding country side including crops, livestock, and other materials. 'Settlement Modifiers' Government: ' '''Settlement Traits: ' 'Advantages: ' 'Disadvantages: ' 'Corruption: ' 'Crime: ' 'Economy: ' 'Law: ' 'Lore: ' 'Society: ' 'Danger: ' 'Base Value: ' 'Purchase Limit: ' 'Population: '''11231; 50% Humans, 25% Lycanthrope, 20% Fey, 5% Other 'Notable NPCs *Lady Anzhelika Volkov: The Blind Magistrate of Krovsk, Lady Volkov is actuality a Lykoi Lycanthrope. *Lord Ny: Gatekeeper to the Fey Realm, Lord Ny could easily be mistaken for a tall elf, though in fact he is a blindingly quick Arak Sith who enjoys toying with mortals. *The Keepers: A group of Zeitgeist Binders that have made a pact with the Unseelie Court. They are the guardians of the city. *The Blue Maiden: A strange individual that seems to have skin the color of ice. 'Guilds and Organizations' Clan Volkov: A clan of Lykoi Lycanthropes that call the city home. The Mason Guild: This guild is responsible for maintaining the Tombs and is run by The Keepers and Lord Ny. Unseelie Court: The Nobility of the Dark Fey are cruel and capricious, yet for some reason have made a pact with the people of Krovsk. 'Taverns' *The Naughty Rusalka: Run by an actually Rusalka who built the tavern over her grotto, The Naughty Rusalka provides unique fey named cock-tales. Those that break the rules spend the night with the owner for better or worse. *Ivan's Mad House: Originally a sanitarium that housed Lycanthropes that could not (or would not) control themselves, Ivan's Mad House is now surprisingly a local favorite of Clan Volkov. The owner, Ivan, is a odd fellow that only seems to be around after dark. *Baba Yaga's Brews: Run by Twin Sisters, Lena and Katina Venslauskas, that use their expertise in Alchemy to create new and sometimes terrifying Alcoholic creations. *The Mistress of the Copper Mountain: Created to be a multi-level pub and brewery by a family of dwarfs, The Mistress of the Copper Mountain utilizes copper in its mugs, architecture, furnishings and even in some of their drinks. 'Marketplace' Spellcasting: ' Shops * 'Places of Interest *